Shooters often use firearm rests or supports to steady a firearm during target practice, accuracy testing, hunting, etc. Holding a firearm without a stable support may limit the shooter's ability to accurately discharge the firearm. When sighting in a rifle, for example, a shooter typically wants to keep the rifle in the same position for multiple shots so a grouping can be determined. Many shooters accordingly use a support in an attempt to reduce or eliminate human movement inherent in holding a firearm. Some supports are capable of holding the entire firearm. For example, a user may place the forestock of a rifle on a front support and a buttstock of a rifle on a rear support. Other supports may hold only one portion of the firearm. For example, a shooter may hold the buttstock and use a single support for the forestock of the rifle. To provide a desired level of stability, many conventional firearm supports are bulky devices that hold the firearm at a fixed height. Other firearm supports, however, may provide adjustability of the position of the firearm at the front and/or rear support.
One type of gun rest includes a sandbag. Sandbag rests tend to become hard and non-pliable over time. Bipod gun rests attached to the underside of a rifle forearm sometimes tend to get in the way of the shooter. Bipods may require extra manipulation and adjustment when used on uneven ground. The legs may be adjusted for height in order to plumb the sites of the rifle with the horizon. The feet are generally inadequate and tend to grab and jump on hard surfaces, particularly when the shooter attempts to swing in a horizontal motion to engage a target. Portable three and four-legged platforms or frames are also known. These typically require numerous adjustments before they may be arranged to put the gun on target and may slide on the surface on which they rest, may be space-consuming, awkward to use, and are usually time consuming to set up.
Some types of monopod and bipod gun rests include a nail-like protrusion on their feet to be inserted into the ground for stability. Even after being anchored into the ground, such rests sometimes are not stable and tend to rock back and forth.
In some circumstances, a shooter may be carrying the firearm and other equipment such as a camera or scope that is mounted to a stand such as a monopod, bipod, or tripod. The shooter may have limited ability to carry such equipment in addition to carrying the firearm and a firearm rest.
Opportunities exist for improvements in firearm rests and efficiencies in using equipment carried by the shooter in addition to a firearm.